7 Keanehan Sekolah
by KOLINnoKOLIN
Summary: Rupanya di sekolah Kuroko ada hantunya dan Akashi menuruh semua anggota Gom untuk mencari hantunya dan memotonya dengan cara bagimanapun harus dapat atau kalau tidak mereka akan di siksa dan di kutuk Akashi...Bagaimana nasib mereka?


**_Halo ketemu Author lagi!_**

**_Summary : Humor,Parody,Hororr_**

**_Kuroko basketball bukan punya Author_**

**_Kuroko dan kawan-kawan Gom tercinta mendapat berita bahwa sekolah mereka terdapat hantunya dan mereka memutuskan untuk memoto hantunya #Plakk_**

**_Apa yang terjadi dengan kuroko dan kawan-kawan mari kita lihat JENG JENG#PLAKK_**

* * *

**_Kuroko no Basketball_**

"Ah kau gimana sih buku kok bisa ketinggalan!" kata seorangperempuan

"Aku juga tidak mengerti!" jawab temannya dengan teriakan cetar membahana sehingga temennya langsung tuli#_PLAAAKKK_

"Ih jangan teriak dong!" kata temannya yang menutup kupingnnya

"Emang kenapa?" kata temannya bingung

Temennya menoleh dan berkata "Kau tidak tau jika di sini ada 7 keanehan..." kata temannya langsung menyalakan senter dan menatap temannya dengan wajah horror **sehororrnya**#_DILINDES_

Temannya tertawa dan berkata "Hahahahaha aku tidak menyangkan bahwa kau takut dengan beginian!" kata teamannnya sambil memegangi perutnya (_Sakit perut minum Panadol...AUTHORRR ITU OBAT SAKIT KEPALA! #Lupakan_)

"Udalah cepetan nih udah malam!" teriak temannya sambil malu

Temenya langsung membuka pintu kelas "Iya cerewet..." dan langsung menuju mejanya mengambil bukunya

Tiba-tiba muncul seorang laki-laki tapi anehnya dia tidak ada di tempatnya melainkan melayang permirsa!

Dua orang itu langsung cengo sedangkan hantu itu terus mendekatinya

Mereka ber2 terus cengo

...

...

...

...

..._"TING" _

_Bunyi roti udah selesai ke panggang (EHHHH NGAWUR!)_

"HANTUUUU!" teriak mereka baru sadar sekarang dan langsung lari dari pintu kelas sayangnya temannya yang satu jatuh dan tentu saja orang di depannya ikut-ikutan jatuh dan mereka pun berguling-guling ria di tangga (_Emang kasur?_)

Ketika mereka jatuh mereka melihat seorang laki-laki juga tetapi memegang gunting dan terlihat di tangannya berdarah-darah di bagian tangan sampai menampakan pembuluh darahnya lalu laki-laki tersebut menyeringai ala Yuno Gasai (_Tunggu sejak kapan Mirai Nikki nyasar di sini #DIGAMPAR_)

_20%_

_40%_

_60%_

_80%_

_100% _

_Loading Complete (NGAWURRR!)_

"GYAAAAAAAA!" teriak kedua orang tersebut dan akhirnya mereka lari terbirit-birit sampai gak sengaja menginjak ekor anjing dan di kejarlah dua orang itu dan kita mengenal kata-kata :

_**Udah jatuh tertimpa tangga ketimpa duren pula **_

nah kali ini kita tambah

**_Udah jatuh tertimpa tangga ketimpa duren ketimpa rumah pula_** (_Merana sekali nasibnya#PLAKKKK_)

* * *

**_Kuroko no Baketball~_**

"Akashi-ku.." kata seorang dengan labut baby blue juga wajah yang datar Reader semua pasti tau dia siapa...

"Ada apa Tetsuya?" kata Akashi membaca buku (_Wao Anak rajin! #PLAKKK_)

"Kau tau 7 keanehan sekolah? " kata Kuroko sambil duduk di sebelah Akashi

"He? untuk apa kau menanyakan itu Tetsuya?" kata Akashi sambil mengelus wajah Kuroko (_WOIII AUTHOR RATEDNYA! RATEDNYA!_)

"Soalnya teman sekelas kita melihat kejadian itu." kata Kuroko dengan muka datarnya

"Akashi!"

"Akashicchi!"

"Akashi..."

"Aka-chin"

Sudah tau lah siapa yang memanggil~~

"Ada apa pagi-pagi sudah berisik..." kata Akashi mengeluarkan gunting merah kesangannya dan melihat ke4 mahluk dengan rambut Biru tua,Kuning,hijau,dan ungu..

"Aku mendapat berita Akashi!" kata Aomine

"IYA ITU BENAR! AKASHICCHI!" teriak Kise dengan suara cemprengnya

"Iya itu benar tentang 7 keanehan sekolah,Nanodayo." kata Midorima sambil membenarkan kaca matanya

Atshushi hanya makan snacknya dengan santai...#_Plakk_

**_CKRISH_**

**_CKRISH _**

"Bisa kalian diam..." kata Akshi mengeluarkan Aura yang sangat SANGAT SANGAT tidak enak sehingga anak yang tadinya duduk dibangku langsung lari terbirit-birit seperti sedang dikejar mafia _ #GAK NYAMBUNG_

"Iya..." jawab mereka serempak karena kalok tidak nyawa mereka siap-siap dicabut oleh kapten Gom #_PLAKK_

"Ternyata kalian juga dengar ya.." kata Kuroko

"Kuroko sejak kapan kau disini!" kata Aomine

"Sejak kalian datang kesini..." kata Kuroko datar

"Kurokocchi!" kata Kise memeluk Kuroko

"Kau bisa membunuhnya Ryouta dan aku lah pacarnya bukan kalian." kata Akashi serentak batin mereka 3(_minus Atshuhi_)

_Kapten sialan_ umpat Kise,Aomine,Midorima dalam hati karena jika dikatakan terang-terangan mungkin detik itu juga nyawa mereka 3 melayang #PLAKKK

"Oh ya katanya sedang heboh beritanya.._su~_..." kata Kise

"Dan katanya hantunya terang-terangan muncul juga pada saat siang sih..." kata Aomine

"Juga menggaggu beberapa Aktivitas sekolah..,nanodayo..." kata Midorima

Atshushi? dia hanya makan snacknya dengan tenang _#PLAKK_

Akashi akhirnya berpikir dan sepertinya muncul bola lampu di atas kepalanya dan langsung menyala dengan terangnya #_NGAWURR_

"Aku punya ide...jadi malam ini tepat jam 11 malam kita kesekolahan..." kata Akashi dengan smirk khasnya

"Ke sekolah...jam 11 lagi buat apa?" kata Aomine

"Kita akan mencari hantu-hantu di sekolah ini dan menfotonya aku tidak perduli bagaimana pun caranya kalian harus dapat fotonya kalok tidak aku tak akan segan-segan menyiksa kalian..." kata Akhasi

_Mau melawan?_

_Tentu saja percuma melawan kapten Gom dan juga jelmaan iblis jahaman juga perintahnya yang Absolute yang jika berani mententang hanya bisa menunggu takdir#PLAKKK_

"UAAAAAAPAAAAAA!" teriak Kise,Midorima,Aomine

Akashi memainkan guntingnya

Atshushi Reader au lah

Kuroko?

Hanya diam saja tapi dari dasar hatinya yang terdalam sekira 200km dari hati luarnya_#PLAKKK_ dia ketakutan

* * *

Halo semua sampai di sini dulu sampai jumpa di next chapter

**_REVIEW_**


End file.
